


Playlist for Sterek angst

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul





	Playlist for Sterek angst

"Knocking on heavens door" RAIGN  
"Faded" Sara Farell  
"My house" Pvris  
"No one's here to sleep" Naughty boy  
"Let it go" "Afraid" "Wires" The Neighborhood   
"Unsteady" "Kerosene Dreams" X Ambassadors   
"Human" "Skin" Rag'n'Bone Man  
"My funeral" Dope  
"Recovery" James Arthur  
"A little wicked" Valerie Broussard  
"Never get to heaven" Sarah Baine  
"Better off dead" Sleeping with sirens  
"One finger and a fist" Drowning Pool


End file.
